The present invention relates to apparatus for nondestructive testing and inspecting of objects. More specifically, it relates to a new and improved probe which is effective for detecting anomalies on and beneath the surface of an object having recesses, e.g., cylindrical, egg-shaped, and other conventional recess configurations, by subjecting the interior surface of the recess to ultrasonic energy.
The use of nondestructive inspection means, such as X-rays or ultrasonic energy, for the detection of anomalies on and/or beneath the surfaces of objects is well known. However, present techniques are not fully satisfactory in connection with the circumferential inspection of bolt or bore holes, especially relatively small diameter holes.
The desired application of such inspection means also requires that the inspection means be compatible with computer control in a production environment and be capable of a high degree of reproducibility of results.